Un noël pour le moins surprenant
by Shade Atsuya
Summary: Trop court pour être résumer, désolée. (Pas taper TT TT) Les couples sont Leon x Shade, un peu de Yukino x Ryûsei et de Grey x Lucy


Salut les gens. Voici mon 2ème OS, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. C'est un POV Shade tout le long.

* * *

><p>Un noël pour le moins surprenant.<p>

Bordel, j'aime pas les bals. Ouais vous avez bien compris Mirajane a organisé un bal pour noël "soupir". Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'elle essaye de faire des couples ?

-Hey Shade. On vas finir par être en retard, faudrait qu'on y aillent. m'avertit Ryûsei.  
>-J'arrive !<br>-*siffle* T'es magnifique Shade, Leon va succomber à ta beauté. ricana-t-il.  
>-Me cherche pas. Toi aussi tu es beau, Yukino va te sauter dessus. répliquais-je sarcastique.<br>-Allons-y au lieux de nous disputer.  
>Ouais.<p>

Je ne mentais pas pour Ryûsei, si je n'étais pas sa soeur je lui aurais sauter dessus mais je fais pas dans l'inceste et puis moi c'est Leon que j'aime. D'ailleurs ce soir je lui déclare mes sentiments enfin je vais essayer. j'ai trop peur ! *soupir* Je suis pathétique -_-'' Leon est magnifique. Grrr Juvia le colle. Vous savez peut-être pas mais Grey est avec Lucy.

-Bonsoir Leon. le saluais-je  
>-Bonsoir es magnifique ce soir.<br>-Merci Leon. Toi aussi tu es beau.  
>-Merci. Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?<br>-Non ça ira. Bon moi faut j'aille dire un truc à Lucy, on se verra sûrement plus tard.  
>-D'acc, à plus tard.<p>

Bon sang ça commençais à tourner en film à l'eau de rose. Oui je sais, j'ai fuis.

-Mira ! l'appelai-je une fois installée au bar.  
>-Oui, que veux-tu Shade ? me demanda-t-elle.<br>-Mon coca-cola ! exigeais-je.  
>-Tiens.<br>-Merci.  
>-He bien Shade on prends la fuite. me chercha Lucy.<br>-Et alors ?  
>-C'est pas ton genre de fuir. ricana Mira.<br>-Bonsoir Mesdames. s'incrusta mon petit frère.  
>-Toi aussi tu as fuis ? lui demandais-je curieuse.<br>-Oui.  
>-Je ne pensais pas que les Atsuya étaient des trouillards. ricana Lucy.<br>-Je sais pas comment m'y prendre c'est tout. expliquais-je.  
>-Idem pour moi.<p>

Ca fait 2h que moi et Ryûsei ont n'ai au bar. Que faire ? Lui dire, et si je me faisait rejeter ? Argh J'en ai marre ! Quoi !? Mirajane veux qu'on danse ? Pas question ! Je sais danser mais avec qui. Juvia danse avec Leon. Ah on dirait que Ryû à trouver le courage d'inviter Yukino à danser avant Sting ou Rogue. Je veux mourir... Jamais je ne trouverais le courage de déclarer mes sentiments à Leon.

-Shade ?  
>-Oui Leon.<br>-Veux-tu bien m'accorder cette danse ? me demanda-t-il.  
>-*rougit* Heu... Oui bien sûr. *sourire*<p>

Ah je suis au paradis ! Comment lui dire que je l'aime ? Peut importe vaut mieux que je profite de ce moment pour l'instant le reste je verrais plus tard. Putain pourquoi cette musique doit déjà ce terminer ?

-Shade il faut que je te parle en privé.  
>-Ah... Heu... Ok. répondis-je gênée<br>-Shade, je... Comment dire ? commença-t-il tout rouge.  
>-Oui tu... Quoi ?<br>-Je... Je... Je t'aime... finit-il par dire si bas que si je n'était un dragon slayer je l'aurais pas entendu.  
>-Moi aussi je t'aime. avouais-je plus rouge que les cheveux d'Erza.<br>-Vraiment ?  
>-Oui.<br>-Enfin.  
>-Tu as été aussi long que moi petit frère. ricanais-je.<br>-Oui c'est vrai. Je l'avoue.  
>-Alors tu n'as rien à dire. rigolais-je.<p>

On ai partis dans un fou rire. Ca fait du bien de rire après tout ce temps à stresser. Bref maintenant je n'aurais plus la trouille de me déclarer.

-Leon, Yukino vous allez faire comment avec vos guildes ? leurs demandais-je  
>-Pour moi c'est réglé depuis hier je ne suis plus un mage de Lamia Scale. me répondit Leon.<br>-Moi c'est depuis ce matin que je ne suis plus une membre de Sabertooth. me répondit Yukino en souriant.  
>-Ok. On peux rajouter trois jours de fête. ricanais-je avant de rajouter devant les airs perdus de Leon et Yukino. Deux membres en plus ça se fête, non ?<br>-Oui tu as raison. affirma Ryû.

Comme je l'avais prédit pendant les trois jours après le bal on a continués de faire la fête. Les quatre jours que je me souviendrais pour toujours.

FIN

* * *

><p>Les gens j'espère que ça vous aura plus, moi je ne l'aime pas mais bon peut-être que vous si. J'espère qu'il y a pas trop de fautes mais je n'ai pas de bêta. Bref au revoir les gens.<p> 


End file.
